


皮革金属宝石

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 重度ooc，切勿上升真人，偏DS/SM，不喜慎入结局待定，随缘更Peace & Love.





	1. Chapter 1

「爱？哈哈哈哈哈哈，姐姐不觉得和我提起这个字眼过于好笑吗？还是说您觉得您施舍给我那一点点同情就可以轻而易举弥补掉我从未曾拥有过的父爱母爱？」  
「对不起，真的对不起，子瑜，你可以不理解它，但它绝不是同情」  
「姐姐叫我什么？」  
「……真的要这样吗……」  
「看来姐姐还是没有搞清楚您今晚来见我的意义，既然这样的话，姐姐请回吧」  
「……子…………主人……」  
「再有下一次子瑜可就不会这么轻易放过您了喔」

周子瑜变了。  
从什么时候开始起她都是在演戏的？  
湊崎紗夏不知道。

那个曾经单纯天真的妹妹竟然可以在一夕之间毁掉整个湊崎家。

终究是养虎为患。

她迫不得已去求和，原以为姐妹之间还有些真情实感在，不过是自欺欺人罢了。

她已经不认识现在的周子瑜了。

她说，风水轮流转，周家被灭的时候湊崎家难道就没有想过会有这一天吗？

她说，要我放过他们也可以，我18岁了，都没见过自己的亲生父母，这笔帐，谁来赔我？

她说，姐姐如果真想求我停手的话，最好要有牺牲一切的觉悟，天下哪能有免费的午餐呢？

湊崎已经站在悬崖边了，她没有退路。

代价很简单，她要她奉她为主，做她的宠物，做她的奴隶，做她的阶下囚。

没有期限，或许得等到周子瑜厌烦这个游戏的时候吧。

[1]

「姐姐今晚第一次来，我准备了礼物」

湊崎抬起头看她，周子瑜靠坐在沙发上怀里放着一个精致的礼盒，上边甚至打着紫色蝴蝶结。她不会傻到相信她会突如其来回心转意，只是目前为止她还看不太懂现在的周子瑜究竟想干些什么。

「姐姐请过来吧，喔，姐姐还记得狗狗是怎么走路的吗？」

湊崎的拳头攥了起来，周子瑜，你怎么就变成了这个样子？

是想羞辱我吗？我不相信你心里不明白我有多爱你，这样对我你就会满足吗？

湊崎和周这两个姓氏真的可以改变一切吗？

她呆愣片刻，在看到周子瑜眼里的不耐烦时回过了神。

子子，别让我失望。

湊崎跪了下去，伏下身子一步一步在周子瑜的注视下爬到了她的身前。

「看来姐姐还是蛮有天赋的，我的礼物没有备错」

是项圈。

皮革金属宝石。

上面烙印着【周子瑜の犬】。

「姐姐请低头吧，子瑜亲自给您戴上」

她柔软的手指碰上湊崎后颈，嗯，起码身体还没变，手还是这么凉。

「姐姐戴着果然很好看呢，是我亲自设计的哦，狗狗接下来该做什么呢？」

湊崎不知道。

「姐姐太笨了，养一只这样的狗狗子瑜会不开心的，要不把姐姐送去俱乐部调教几天吧？我就会省事很多了呢」

「不！！！周子瑜你疯了？！」

「或许吧，不过姐姐终于有回应了，您见过哪家的狗狗会这样对待自家主人？我是在演独角戏吗？！湊崎紗夏，我最后警告你一次，我的忍耐是有限度的，我没有强迫你来，既然你主动来了就给我听话点，如果你还摆不正自己的位置，我不介意把你送到哪个调教师手里去让他们玩几天」

这么恶毒的话怎么可能会从子瑜那张嘴巴里说出来呢？

湊崎记忆中的它，是说着“姐姐姐姐你等等我”“姐姐我怕”“我给你买生日礼物啦姐姐”“姐姐新年快乐”“子子永远喜欢姐姐”等等这些话长大的……

太陌生了。未知让人恐惧。湊崎怕了。

她哆嗦着身子凑到周子瑜脚边，闭眼吻了上去。

「谢谢主人的礼物，狗狗很喜欢」

那人却抬脚踩上她侧脸把她压在地上，湊崎清秀的面容被那只光脚挤压到变形，地毯柔软的绒毛蹭着她的半边脸，湊崎感觉到自己的鼻子眼睛全部发酸起来。

我都已经卑贱到去吻你的脚了，还不够吗？

把仇人的女儿践踏到尘埃里是不是让你很有快感？

子瑜，你要闹到什么时候啊。

「姐姐喜欢就好，不过子瑜好像没有给您可以吻我的权利，狗狗又做错事了呢」

「对不起，主人，狗狗不是故意的」

「就这样吗？」

「任凭主人处置」

「姐姐的语气不对」

「……请主人惩罚狗狗」

「姐姐真的很聪明，惩罚嘛，狗狗今晚也不止做错一件事了，让我好好想想」

周子瑜的脚底碾压着湊崎的半边脸，她甚至伸出另一只脚踩到湊崎低伏的背上，然后托着下巴，一副冥思苦想的样子。

「记不太清了，要不姐姐自己总结一下？」

「是，主人。狗狗不应该叫主人的名字，不应该不回应主人，不应该和主人生气，不应该擅自去吻主人」

「每一项都让人很是恼火呢」

「主人别生气，是狗狗的错，狗狗愿意接受任何惩罚」

「姐姐真乖」


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧DS/SM，不喜慎入
> 
> 严重ooc，切勿上升真人
> 
> Peace & Love.

那只脚踩在脸上很用力，湊崎紗夏被压在下边的右耳已经没有知觉了，等待惩罚来临的时间一分一秒走过，周子瑜一声不吭，只是将右脚不停碾压过她侧边的耳朵眼睛和脸颊肌肤，与脚掌零距离接触失去视线的她在脑海里勾勒出二人当下的画面，然后泪水就不受控制地浸湿了地毯。

或许那人留意到了，她用脚托起湊崎脑袋的时候，热泪同样打湿了她的脚面。

「姐姐觉得自己的眼泪干净吗？」  
「主……主人，狗狗……不知道」  
「姐姐如果干净的话怎么会被子瑜踩在脚下呢」  
「是，狗狗……脏，很脏」  
「姐姐不该落泪的，让我觉得恶心」  
「对……对不起，主人」

她说觉得恶心。

她抬脚伸到湊崎嘴边，一脸嫌弃，姐姐全身上下也就嘴巴还勉强可以接受点，麻烦姐姐了。

她让湊崎用自己的嘴巴弄干净她脚面上沾有的她流出的眼泪。

「子子又哭鼻子了喔，真是个小哭包」  
「姐……姐姐好痛吧…………脚腕……都肿……肿起来了」  
「是子子背回来的姐姐诶，又没走路怎么会痛」  
「可……可是……」  
「好啦，笨蛋子子，眼泪是最珍贵的东西哦，子子为姐姐落这么多泪，是不是喜欢姐姐呀」  
「嗯啊……子子……最喜欢……姐姐啦」

湊崎压抑着自己无限上涌的回忆与心酸，低下头将双唇送了上去，可是怎么可能擦拭得完，越来越多的泪滑落至面前，她只好吮吸起来，液体进到口腔里又咸又涩，比湊崎吃过最苦的食物都要苦上千百倍。

再珍贵的东西，她认定不干净，也就会被称为恶心了。

无休止的循环让人生厌，周子瑜阴沉着脸一脚踹翻了湊崎。

「姐姐真是笨得够可以，以为眼泪就可以让人心生怜悯吗？还是说狗狗连这点事都做不好」  
「不……不是的……狗狗……只是控制不住……它往出流」  
「那就是说姐姐现在连自己的身体都控制不了，呵呵，子瑜可不需要一条废狗」  
「主……主人」  
「姐姐好好表现吧，您要是什么都做不好的话自然会有人来为姐姐的无能承担后果」  
「别！！子瑜……我已经什么都听你的了，别牵扯他们放过他们好吗……」  
「唉，姐姐太让人失望了」  
「我……子……主人，您怎么对紗夏都行，求求您，真的，狗狗求求主人了……」

湊崎知道周子瑜在生气，从小到大，她越生气，越不会多说话，只是到了此刻，她竟连如何让她消气都不会做了。

时过境迁。

曾经可以把周子瑜揽入自己怀里。

如今只能跪伏于她身前卑微乞求。

她拼命想控制住不停涌出的眼泪，可它们就是怎么都拦不下来，湊崎带着呜咽的悲切恳求仿佛利箭一样笔直刺进周子瑜心里，尖锐锋利的痛，令人生生体验到窒息之感。

她站起来蹲到湊崎身前，抬手想摸一把那人低伏微微抖动着的后脑勺，却在最后隔开了十公分的距离，手指向下抓了抓空气。

「算了，姐姐先把自己清洗干净到该去的地方等着吧，子瑜还有些事情要忙」

「是……主人」

「狗狗别再做错事好吗，待会儿我也会心疼的」

「不……不会了……谢谢主人……关心」

周子瑜走了。

也不过是走去了书房，突然就心烦意乱，她瘫坐在椅子里看着屏幕上的身影。

那人静止片刻，然后站起身，还没迈步，却又跪了下去，像只真正的小宠物那样爬离开她的视线。

她有什么理由指责凌辱她呢。

她自己的眼泪都在不知不觉间淌出来了。

姐姐，为什么你们要把我养大成人，背叛的滋味好受吗？他那样对父亲的时候，可曾有过心痛与悔意？

姐姐不该来趟这趟浑水，白眼狼是不会有好下场的。

[2]

湊崎跪立在地毯上等周子瑜很久了。

刚洗过澡后冷得不行，她却狠心没穿衣服，赤裸着全身一动不动如同一尊古希腊时期的精致石膏像。宠物应该是光着身子的吧，在没有主人赏赐的大多数时候。

不能再犯错惹她生气了，主动放下脸面总比被她折辱耗尽好点。

湊崎打了个喷嚏后没一会儿，那人推开门走了进来。

「姐姐真是进步神速，这么短时间就掌握了要领，或许可以减少点惩罚喔」

「谢谢主人夸奖，这是狗狗应该做的」

「心情好就再告诉姐姐一条规矩，见到主人狗狗是不是得有所表示呢」

「是，主人教训的是，狗狗记住了」

湊崎俯下身凑到周子瑜脚面吻了上去。

顺着她的心意就好了，没什么大不了的。

「狗狗见到主人很开心」

「姐姐，子瑜最后给您一次机会，姐姐其实没必要留在这儿的，姐姐明知道我心里一时半会儿也放不下您，只要姐姐答应我不再管这些事儿，子瑜还是会把姐姐当做亲人对待的」

「……主人……狗狗…………甘愿接受……任何惩罚」

「那么，姐姐就别怪子瑜绝情了」

早已预料到的结果，湊崎的固执她不是不知道，姐姐，究竟是谁不放过谁……她唏嘘感叹着，坐到了身后的沙发椅上。

「洗干净了吗，包括后边」

「主人，洗好了」

「那姐姐转身让我检查一下吧」

湊崎调转方向把后背暴露给了周子瑜。

「姐姐不撅起来把它掰开在干嘛？是想让子瑜亲自动手吗」

「啊？什么……」

湊崎有些发懵间，耳边传来了扑哧一声的耻笑。

「姐姐不会是像人一样单纯地洗了个澡吧，让狗狗清理干净自己身体不懂什么意思吗」

「我……狗狗不知道……对不起……主人……」

湊崎感觉自己背后被划开道巨大的切口，不知从哪来的寒气源源不断地直逼入心脏，冰冷刺骨。

「子瑜收回刚才的话，姐姐果然还是一如既往的蠢。看在姐姐自觉赤身裸体等我的份儿上，子瑜就坐这儿等着您，姐姐去返工吧」

「主人……对……对不起……狗狗……不会」

「可是子瑜也不会喔，那怎么办，看来只能请人来帮忙了，姐姐觉得如何呢」

周子瑜的声音从没有那么陌生过，她一字一顿吐出的钢钉被裹挟在冷风里穿过切口飞速射入湊崎柔软不堪的五脏六腑，她觉得自己要喘不上气了。

子子，你别这样……我也会怕的。

「子子」

「姐姐叫我什么？」

「子子，紗夏可以听从你的话去做任何事，但是，无论如何请别把紗夏交给除子瑜以外的其他人」

「唔，姐姐是在和我提要求吗」

「不是的，是请求」

「狗狗也会表达自己的意愿啊，真是新奇」

「嗯……狗狗太喜欢……主人了」

湊崎的语气很轻柔，明明比春风还温和暖心，却瞬间让周子瑜全身都颤栗起来。突然间被从小一起长大的妹妹肆意凌辱，连尊严都选择放下了，却还可以跪在恶人身前坦然地说出喜欢的话，姐姐，你何苦呢……周子瑜在这一刻认定了自己连白眼狼都不如，八嘎，大概算是天下一等一的混蛋吧。

姐姐，子瑜向来都没有您勇敢的。

「子瑜也最喜欢狗狗呢」

以犬之名，我喜欢你。

「主……主人」

子子，如果你身陷囹圄，姐姐不介意只用你自己可以接受的方式陪你度过。

紗夏喜欢子瑜，从来都不是说说而已。

「姐姐是第一次来这种地方吧」  
「嗯……主人」  
「如果子瑜问姐姐想接受什么惩罚，姐姐肯定也说不出来，可是种类繁多子瑜也很苦恼呢」  
「主人……狗狗不想让您为狗狗困扰」  
「那子瑜带姐姐先转一圈吧，狗狗可以选一样自己喜欢的」

她起身走到湊崎身前，拉出她后脖颈上连接着项圈的细长牵引链条，顺手摸了摸湊崎的头顶。

「乖狗狗，走吧」

她被周子瑜牵着跪爬在她身后。

「姐姐觉得这个怎么样？」

周子瑜在一面立柜前停下身，取出了一条黑色的流苏皮鞭，毫不犹豫地朝湊崎正低伏的后背挥去。

「哈……主人喜欢就好……」

痒痒的，微微泛疼，甚至腿心隐隐约约有了湿意，她根本不懂这些东西，说是让她自己选，其实只要能让牵绳的人满意就够了。

后来湊崎才知道，这种皮鞭几乎已经算是最轻的惩罚了，周子瑜并不想给她人生中的第一次留下阴影，她真的还是心疼她的。

「狗狗真乖呢，知道取悦主人，那就摆好姿势吧」

「主人想……」

「本来想抽姐姐屁股教训您的，可作为惩罚似乎痛感不够，还是后背吧」

「是……主人」

湊崎的整张小脸被周子瑜刻意的言语刺激羞辱到涨了个通红，她甚至感觉到腿心瞬间涌出些许黏滑，她强忍着满腔受辱感爬到周子瑜身前跪直身子。

「狗狗做得很好，接下来要报数喔，姐姐还记得自己做错的事吧，都得用嘴巴说出来」

「主……主人……」

「狗狗没有讨价还价的余地」

可是太过耻辱，湊崎感觉自己有些压不住那些负面情绪了。

「啊……哈……一……狗狗……不应该叫主人的名字」

「二……哈……狗狗不应该……不应该……和主人生气」

「啊……三……狗狗……不应该……不回应主人」

「啊……哈…………四……狗狗……不应该……不应该……不……应该……哈……不应该……」

很疼，她又说不上来答案，于是执鞭的人越来越用力地一下又一下抽在她背上，从未曾经历过的痛感和屈辱感顺着后背神经钻入湊崎的脊柱然后上涌进她脑中，她的意识开始混沌起来，她垂在身侧的两只手为了保持清醒开始掐上自己的大腿肌肉，仅剩的理智全部集中在找到被漏下的错误上，以致于她甚至忽略掉了自己的下身已经一片泥泞。

「姐姐真的不记得了吗」

「主……主人……可以……给……提示……吗……呜呜呜呜呜呜……狗狗……真的……记不太清……呜呜呜……对……对不起」

不知道时间过去了多久，周子瑜猛然间停手后才开始认真查看起身前正哆嗦地跪着啜泣的人。

湊崎赤裸白皙的背上覆盖着一整片密密麻麻的青色鞭痕，两手垂靠的大腿外侧肌肤红肿出一大块凸起，她落泪了，上边下边全部都流出很多泪水，周子瑜看不到她的脸，却在听到她的呜咽时开始庆幸自己是站在她身后而不是身前。

她什么时候听到过她如此痛苦的哭声。

她感觉那些带着强烈情绪的声音仿佛拥有了生命，开始从她皮肤上的每一个毛孔里渗透进去，生生填满她的全身上下，太难受了……她差点站不稳身子。

她现在终于知道湊崎为什么挨了那么多鞭子都想不到那个错误了。

她自己都差点忘记。

她怎么会不应该去吻她呢。

太喜欢妹妹的姐姐去亲吻最喜欢姐姐的妹妹怎么可能是错误。

周子瑜，你混蛋。


	3. 皮革金属宝石3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍬🔪都有

混蛋吗？  
那就是吧。

「哭够了吗」  
「呜……对……对不起…」  
「姐姐什么时候这么爱哭了」  
「疼……好疼……」  
「是吗，真的有那么疼吗？难道不是因为姐姐觉得跪在妹妹身前被鞭打惩罚过于羞耻才痛哭这么久吗」  
「……呜呜呜……我不知道……」

耳边的哭声渐渐变小了，像是一切都尘埃落定的前兆，周子瑜走至湊崎身前，蹲下去抬手摸上她的头，像安慰一只毛绒犬那样恢复温柔。

「狗狗别再犯错好吗，惩罚只会加重的」  
「是……主人……」

她突然就伸手指向湊崎腿间，一脸戏谑。

「呀，差点忘记，这里流了好多水诶，甚至都干透了，接下来该怎么办？狗狗觉得呢」

她想干嘛再清楚不过，可是湊崎紗夏根本没有了继续下去的心力与勇气。相识相伴二十年最亲近的妹妹转眼之间变成了另外一个陌生至极的主人，前一秒姐姐后一秒狗狗，践踏，羞辱，鞭打，这一天来的种种经历已经彻底颠覆了她过往所有的认知。

身心俱疲。

「我……主人……累……求求您放过紗夏吧」

「姐姐是想要结束对吗？既然是姐姐的身体您自然有选择的权利，子瑜会谨记在心的」

幸好如她所愿。

只是当时还在庆幸自己竟然可以逃过一劫的她并没有意识到那人言语中的深意。奴隶怎么可能有资格进行选择？除非是在主人刻意的设计之下。

「姐姐睡前还是洗一下澡吧，需要我帮忙吗」  
「不……不用了，谢谢主人」  
「好，那姐姐自己去，洗好后来我卧室」  
「是」

湊崎强忍着全身的酸痛淋浴完，进到周子瑜卧室第一眼就看到了地上的奇怪铺盖，不像传统的榻榻米，更不像正常的床铺，她跪下身爬到床边，凑到正半靠在床头看书的那人脚上落下一吻，乖巧的唤了声主人。

周子瑜放下书本笑了笑后，她竟有些恍惚了，暖光下的笑容一如往昔，那两个酒窝依旧深邃又温柔，或许子子根本没有变吧，没等她坚定答案，下一刻响起的声音却瞬间将她拉回到现实。

「姐姐来啦，快来试试子瑜特意准备好的狗窝怎么样，还是为狗狗的尺寸单独定制的呢」

怎么样？  
很漂亮，很软和，很温暖。

可再独特的定制，不还是狗窝吗？

她把你当狗。  
你把她当爱人。

「谢谢主人，感觉很舒服，麻烦您了」

「哦对，还有这个，我准备的护膝，姐姐用到膝盖的时候比较多，别伤到了，还有，这个长款衬衣，姐姐先穿着吧，之后我再去买点衣服给狗狗穿」

有些剧毒太苦难以下咽，所以会在外面裹上一层糖衣，让人无法察觉。甜吗？很甜，真的很甜，但是，然后呢？

「这个尾巴和姐姐脖子上的项圈是一套的，本来是要今晚就用上，但是姐姐没做好准备，没关系啦，狗狗明晚前清洗干净自己来找子瑜就好了，我亲自给您戴好」

「是……狗狗……明白了」

「睡吧，姐姐晚安」

「好，子……主…人……晚安」

既然无法选择放弃，那也只能接受了。

湊崎迷迷糊糊间蜷缩进地上的软垫里，单薄衣服和小毯子并没能起到什么作用，依旧冷得发抖，她抱紧自己，几乎是在瞬间就丢失掉了清醒的意识，然后陷入到一动不动的昏睡状态之中。

被折磨的人睡了，主动折磨人的却睡不着了。

周子瑜躺在床上辗转反侧，满脑子都是今晚跪在她身前既柔软不堪又坚持到底的那个人影。她在逼她，她也在逼她，她们的关系就仿佛一根绷紧的拔河绳，紧密却敌对，谁都放不下，谁都赢不过。她想找到问题的答案，绞尽脑汁却还是无解。

「嗯……子……」

在说梦话？姐姐没有这个习惯啊。

「子子……嗯……」

「我……哼……冷……」

「……呜……好冷……」

她终于意识到了不对劲。

趁着夜灯微弱的光下床走去那人身前，她把手放平在湊崎额头上，滚烫。是发烧了。想来也是，光着身子被折腾这么久，不生病才怪。

眼见着湊崎因为软垫的缘故蜷缩成一团，周子瑜犹豫着拉开她抱了一下，才发现湊崎全身都在发热。她赶紧打开柜上的台灯跑去找了家用医药箱回来，电子体温表清晰显示着39.5°C。

高烧。

她把湊崎抱起来放到自己床上，想去取热水回来，那人却一直死死抱着她不撒手，明明是生病的人，劲儿却好像比平时更大了。怕，子，怕，子子……微弱的呻吟声没停过，这些呓语环绕在她耳侧，周子瑜突然间就觉得鼻头一酸，姐姐，是怕子子吗，是，都怪我，是子瑜太混蛋了，姐姐，对不起……

她狠不下心撒开湊崎，她搂得太紧了，紧到周子瑜甚至有点窒息，她没办法，只好自己转身把湊崎背到后背，一手托住她然后弯着腰走去倒水。

意料之中，喂下去的药湊崎根本吞不掉，全都顺着嘴角又流了出来，她拿起纸巾擦掉湊崎下巴脖颈上的水痕，然后好不容易才找到被压在箱底的冲剂，她不喜欢喝药水，很小的时候还不懂事，她嫌苦，就躲起来耍赖，湊崎总能很快就找到她，然后牵起她的小手把她拉回自己屋里，看到她瘪着嘴生闷气，湊崎就会好笑地刮刮她的鼻子，再把她抱坐进自己怀里，轻吻上她的耳廓，她怕痒自然破了功，她见她不再绷着脸，便会拿过药碗一勺一勺地亲自喂给她喝，几口下去她苦哈哈地又开始往旁边躲，湊崎就那么举着勺子在她面前，温柔地开口，子瑜要让姐姐一直举着吗，她微微偏过头，随即不好意思起来，只能顺从地都喝下去，再大了些她明白了良药苦口利于病的道理，却还是会赖着湊崎喂她，那些苦涩的汤水，只有盛在湊崎举着的勺里她才会觉得没有那么难以下咽，有一次湊崎笑她，都长得比姐姐高了还要求喂药，子子羞不羞呀，她摇摇头没说什么，心里却想着，怎么会羞呢，姐姐那么好，恨不得永远都不离开姐姐呢，从湊崎家搬出来后她给新家准备药箱，本来不打算买冲剂的，在药店里却鬼使神差地拿在一起还结完了账，于是这些药袋便被挤压到了医药箱的最下边，她检查过日期后用热水冲好，勉强做好心理准备捏着自己鼻子喝进嘴里，然后凑过去吻上湊崎紧闭的唇，微微启开唇缝一小口一小口地把液体送进去强迫昏迷的人喝掉了退烧药。

湊崎终于渐渐安定下来，体温却没很快下降。

周子瑜给她盖好自己的被子，又去卫生间端来温水和毛巾，跪坐在床边开始给湊崎擦拭汗湿的全身上下来物理降温。她这才留意到那人后背上的青肿鞭痕和两个膝盖处的淤青印，湊崎的肌肤很白，于是对比便更加强烈刺眼，这些痕迹，都是她刚刚亲手带给她的。

她到底做错了什么啊？  
要被这样对待。

愧疚的酸涩情绪如排山倒海般淹没掉了周子瑜，她抬手甩了自己一巴掌，然后抱着身前湊崎的右手哭得上气不接下气。

从开始决定走这条路的那时起到现在，她完全没有想到过会有这么一天，她曾坦言无论过程怎样她都绝不会放弃，可是如今湊崎却轻而易举地动摇了她自以为坚不可摧的决心。

爱与恨，她全都放不下，更全都忘不掉。

哭过之后，她还是擦干自己满脸的泪，站起身去拿了散瘀的药酒来，用手蘸满然后开始按压推拿湊崎身上的青肿伤处。

按摩散瘀消肿，记录体温变化，周子瑜一晚没睡，湊崎不仅退了烧，身上的伤痕也消散了很多。她转头看到电子表上的04:52打了个哈欠，随即站起身，抖了抖跪坐得有些发麻的两条腿，刚伸完懒腰准备收拾收拾睡觉，就接到了电话。

帮会有急事，推不掉。

无奈地撇撇嘴，她只能跑到浴室冲了个澡让自己瞬间清醒过来，然后麻利地收拾好东西，穿戴整齐准备出发。床上的湊崎侧躺着睡得正香，她想了片刻，走过去俯身吻了一下她的侧脸，然后轻轻地把她抱起来放到了地上的软垫里，盖好毯子。

既然注定无果，就别再徒增负担了。

湊崎紗夏，只是周子瑜的一条狗，而已。

[3]

「周子瑜！你还是不是人！」

周子瑜在回家的路上还有想着湊崎会在做什么，手机没电自动关机被搁置在包里，她联系不上她，刚刚从横滨赶回来，她紧赶慢赶跑去之前去的地方拿了几套比较正常的简单衣服，甚至还去了趟超市，车窗外的路灯呼啸而过，那个傻子是会乖乖地跪在玄关等她还是自觉做好晚饭眼巴巴地守在餐厅又或是身体还没恢复好还躺在卧室里休息？

都不是，拎着大包小包进来的她只看到了湊崎穿着一整身外衣裤坐在沙发上一言不发，连鞋都没换。还没搞清楚怎么回事，下一秒湊崎就走到她面前，迎面而来一巴掌，她的左脸瞬间没有了知觉，整晚没睡，又提着心神风尘仆仆跑了一天，当下两只手就脱了力，满手的东西掉下去一片凌乱，她被打懵了。

对面人的眼神里满是凶狠与暴怒，她肯定是用了全力，周子瑜感觉自己差点被扇倒在地上，湊崎从没有对她发过这么大的火，更别提打她耳光了，可是她不知道发生了什么。她听到她说你还是不是人，嗯？她以为湊崎是知道了自己去做毒品交易的事儿，可是心里又略微觉得湊崎根本没必要因此而生这么大的气，实在想不出来什么，她稳下心神，试探着解释道。

「姐姐，不是的，你听我说……」

「你还有脸叫我姐姐？！你都答应我不再找他们的麻烦了，你还跑去杀害父亲！！！你为什么要骗我？！你就这么想折磨羞辱口口声声喊在嘴边的姐姐吗？！你还是人吗？」

？？？她都说了些什么？

「啊？」

「你装什么装！爸爸出车祸不是你做的吗？！他现在还躺在医院，要不是命大就被你杀死了！！他到底做错了什么你就是不放过他？！周子瑜你是八歧大蛇派来彻底毁掉湊崎家的恶魔吧！！！」

从来没有过信任是吗……你们永远是骨血至亲的湊崎一家……他做了什么我倒更情愿自己不曾亲眼见识过……是……我是恶魔……所以你既然不相信我为什么还要留在这儿呢？就为了冲我发泄出来这些肮脏的污蔑？？？

「不是我。」

「呵呵呵，那是谁？你别和我说车祸是意外！你今天一整天都不在电话也打不通你不是躲着我去做这些那是干什么去了？！」

「我不知道。湊崎紗夏，我告诉你，我恨不得就是我自己去做的，更何况这种事我绝对不会躲着你。没做就是没做，你明明知道我从小就不会撒谎骗人，既然你现在不相信我了，那你还在这儿干嘛？你走吧，最好找到证据再来审问你口口声声认定的嫌疑犯。至于我今天去做了什么，轮不着你管，我以后会做什么，更和你没有任何关系。」

她说过【姐姐永远相信子子】的。国中一年级的时候她被几个同班女生污蔑偷东西，她们人多势众又言之凿凿，很快周子瑜是小偷的风声就传遍了整个学校，湊崎听说后特意从三年级那边逃课赶过来，一边安慰哭个不停的小孩，一边带着她跑上跑下找证据，最后真相大白，是那些女生嫉妒她长得漂亮是校花还是个中国人就合起伙来要让她颜面扫地，她到现在都记得清清楚楚，湊崎听完后一伸手把自己搂得紧紧地，然后特别好笑地挥起小拳头，冲着对面几个小女生凶巴巴地说，呀，周子瑜可是我湊崎紗夏的妹妹，你们没听说过我大阪蜜拳的名号吗？下次再欺负她就等着被狠揍吧！她当时不争气地笑出了声，湊崎只是瞪她一眼，就拉着她转身走了。夕阳下她俩手拉着手回家，周子瑜悄悄地问，姐姐当时难道就没有一点点不相信子瑜吗，湊崎撒开手佯怒着拍了一下她的脑袋，呀，怎么会，姐姐永远相信子子啊。她郁闷了一整天的胸腔就此一扫阴霾，好舒服的感觉呢，柔和的金色余晖照在湊崎身上，她的姐姐像圣女一样让人心生温暖，她主动拉起湊崎刚刚放开的手，攥得紧紧的，一刻都不想分开。

可是，什么都会改变的。

她懒得再理湊崎，顶着深红巴掌印直直走到沙发上瘫了进去，开始闭目养神。

「……真的……不是你做的？」

「……我…我就是被吓到了……你别生气……」

「子子……对不起……」

「……我不是故意的……」

「子子……」

「主…主人」

再没有了动静，她以为湊崎终于是要走了，凝神等着她开门离开，结果却传来一阵窸窸窣窣的微弱声音。紧接着她就感觉到了湊崎的存在，那人将吻落到了她的脚背上，自己奔波一天还没来得及洗澡，她赶紧移开那只脚，然后睁开眼睛，湊崎光着身子跪伏在她身前的地上，正抬头仰望着她，一脸畏缩，像只担惊受怕的小松鼠。

她突然就心软了。

转瞬却又开始异常痛苦起来。

姐姐，明明都让你走了，你又为何要这样卑贱？都是为了他吧，毕竟你可是他的亲生女儿，你们，都姓湊崎呢。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 变态羞辱调教向⚠️  
我随便写，你接受得了就随便看.  
切勿上升任何真人.

再没有了动静，她以为湊崎终于是要走了，凝神等着她开门离开，结果却传来一阵窸窸窣窣的微弱声音。紧接着她就感觉到了湊崎的存在，那人将光洁的额头抵在了她的鞋面上。她不自觉地动了动腿，然后睁开眼睛，湊崎光着身子跪伏在她身前的地上，正抬头仰望着她，一脸畏缩，像只担惊受怕的小松鼠。

她突然就心软了。

转瞬却又开始异常痛苦起来。

姐姐，明明都让你走了，你又为何要这样卑贱？都是为了他吧，毕竟你可是他的女儿，你们，都姓湊崎呢。

「不走？」  
「我……子子……对不起……」  
「没关系」  
「……对……对不起」  
「请帮我把拖鞋拿来吧」  
「是」

湊崎以为自己主动克服做人的天性选择跪爬去玄关取回来鞋就好，可她错了。

周子瑜在看到她用手取鞋的时候什么都没说，她把两只鞋放到她身前，周子瑜还是无动于衷，湊崎心想她大概是想让自己帮她换，于是她微微前倾身子一只手圈在周子瑜的小腿肚上另一只手探到鞋后跟处准备脱鞋，那人却重重踩了下去，她的右手当即传来剧痛，下一刻她的下巴被周子瑜冰冷的左手掐住，她从周子瑜的眼睛里看出了浓烈的厌恶情绪。

狗会用狗爪子做这些事吗？  
我给过你机会了。  
这里不需要第二个人。  
做好一只犬该做的。

是。

可是不能用双手的话要怎么帮她换鞋？

面前的鞋底踩在地毯上一丝空隙都没有，湊崎俯身低下头凑过去用嘴解开了鞋带后开始不知所措，大脑一片空白，哪怕有了只用嘴巴的觉悟她依旧不知道该怎么办才好。

周子瑜没有太过为难她，在湊崎跪伏在她脚前好一会儿都没有动静后，她抬起另一条腿重叠了上来，左脚晃在湊崎耳边逗弄着她露在外面的小巧耳廓。

湊崎感觉自己的耳朵突然间就好像是被放置在了沸水中要煮开了，她不自觉地颤抖着身子寻过去用嘴咬住周子瑜运动鞋后跟上的拉环把鞋拽了下来，又叼起地上的拖鞋给她穿好，她如法炮制地换完另一边后，开始庆幸自己此刻是垂首在周子瑜脚边的地上，因为她的眼前已经模糊一片了，湊崎还记得，她说她的眼泪恶心，这样的话，就不会更加惹她生厌了吧。

去把玄关收拾好，然后清洗干净你自己到那个屋里等我。  
是。  
你现在光着身子的样子太下贱了，想学狗不穿衣服，但你却没有人家的那身遮羞物，我可不想家里有条这么淫荡的雌犬，以后没有我的命令你不准擅自脱衣服。  
……好……

这样的羞辱……什么时候才可以结束……

她万念俱灰，爬行到刚脱下来的那堆衣服前想穿，却听到周子瑜又说，不准穿你自己的衣服，玄关地上有。

是带绒毛的动物连体家居服，湊崎穿好后才发现和平常在卖的款式设计不一样，会让人羞耻不堪的情趣衣物罢了。

她伸手捡起地上的杂物打算收拾干净时，被不知什么时候走到自己身边的周子瑜一脚踹翻在了地毯上，腰侧正踢到的地方好像内里的肋骨断裂掉了一样，疼得要命，随后耳中便传来她暴躁的声音。

就是学不会做一条狗吗！要不要把你的狗爪子拷起来？  
……对……对不起……主人……  
我不需要道歉，你再做不好我就去抱一只真狗回来做你的老师。  
不…不用……主人……我……狗狗会做好的……

她转身走了。

湊崎跪起身，感觉到腰侧实在疼得厉害，她想伸手揉揉那块痛处，却在即将触碰到时直接掠了过去然后双手背到了身后。她怕了，现在的她再也不敢奢求周子瑜什么了，她早已不是她的乖巧妹妹，她现在是她唯命是从的主人。湊崎想，再惹周子瑜生气的话，她是做得出来的，绝对，不可以。

可是她高估了她自己。

她汗流浃背地用嘴叼起每一件散乱在地上的物品规整好，又怎么可能想得到其中一大包超市纸袋里会装有鸡蛋这样易碎品，没有得到妥善对待的生蛋碎了大半，粘稠的蛋液沾染了所有可以够得着的邻居，入眼处一塌糊涂。

身在浴室的周子瑜不知道。  
不知道会有碎掉的鸡蛋。  
不知道自己知道那里一塌糊涂后还会不会交给连手都不准使用的湊崎来处理。  
更不会知道湊崎是怎么哭着用嘴巴夹住纸巾然后紧贴在地毯上收拾完的那一切。

她泡完澡后走进书房里边已经看不到玄关处湊崎的身影了。是干完活去洗澡了吧，她没放在心上，火急火燎地给帮派里的人打去了电话，果然是他们干的，她怒不可遏地冲话筒里发火，湊崎家明明交给了我，你们掺和什么，我会报复他的，你们要再背着我动手我就不干了！！

她砸了手机后还不解气，怕这样暴怒无常的自己弄伤湊崎，周子瑜坐在椅子里平复了好一会儿才起身走去调教室。

迎接她的是已经濒临崩溃的湊崎紗夏。

她还没走到跪在屋子中间的湊崎身前，那人就跌跌撞撞地膝行了过来，双手死死地环住她的腰，紧靠在她身上哭得撕心裂肺。

我做不到……呜呜呜呜……子子……对不起……我以为……我可以的……我真的不行……求求你……子瑜……姐姐真的求你……放过我……放过我好吗……呜呜呜呜呜……饶了紗夏吧……紗夏知道错了……紗夏什么都不知道……  
好。  
啊……你说什么……子子……  
我说好，我答应你，姐姐，你走吧。  
呜呜呜呜……你……不折磨……我了……真的……吗……  
嗯。姐姐，对不起，是子瑜的错，就当从没认识过我这个人吧，姐姐以后要好好照顾自己。  
啊……你……那父亲呢……  
与你无关。  
子子……你还是不放过他吗……他当年到底做了什么……让你这样……你告诉我……可以吗……  
不。  
那……你……  
你真想知道？  
嗯……  
找机会虐杀他。  
啊？你……子瑜你……说什么？  
我说过我不会撒谎骗人。  
你……就不能……看在我的面子上……不那样做吗……  
不能。  
我……周子瑜你……  
够了，湊崎紗夏，你只有两个选择，一，站起身离开这里今后我们井水不犯河水，二，乖乖跪在我身前做好一条狗，别再想着用今天这样的方式来套我的话。  
不是……我没有要……

她捏着湊崎下巴迫使她高昂起头的右手开始发力，正直直仰望着她的那双琥珀色眼睛通红却深邃，晶莹透亮的泪水从湊崎的眼角滑落至发根里，周子瑜却只觉得烦躁无比。

闭嘴，我给你半小时考虑清楚，你要走就去换好你自己的衣服然后滚蛋，你要留就去把你早上擅自摘掉的项圈给我叼回来，随你决定。

我，又有什么决定的权利？亲眼看着自己生命中最重要的你们自相残杀？你是我的妹妹，他是我的爸爸，紗夏离不开你们的，紗夏爱你们，爱到可以付出一切。

子子，我不会放弃你的。

湊崎根本没想多久，很快她就跪爬了出去，周子瑜心里的大石头在看到湊崎的一举一动后终于落了地。

她叼着那个精致的项圈跪回了坐在沙发椅上的周子瑜身前。

我第一次见，狗还能自己主动摘掉项圈，也是，你都可以扇我耳光冲我发火还给我来这么一出大戏，湊崎，你真的很有出息，我对你是太好了。我最后一次帮你戴上它，密码我不改，你随时可以接着摘掉，没了它的话，你就给我滚。

湊崎想回答，想辩解，想说话。  
第一个音节发出后她直接被电到双臂撑地俯身跪倒在了周子瑜脚边。

我不想从狗嘴里听到任何其他动静，不想再被电就学聪明点。

汪……汪汪……

乖，你清洗干净自己了吗？

汪……

没用的废物。  
自己上。

周子瑜把那条毛茸茸的长尾巴扔到她眼前。

她终于是失去耐心了吧，逃不过了。  
湊崎抖着手伸了过去，却又被周子瑜狠狠地踩在了脚下。

要说多少次才够，你的狗爪子不想要了？

……汪……

疼，鞋底碾压着细腻柔软的手背，毫不留情，肌肤表层渐渐被磨损掉，湊崎的眼泪随着刺痛感一滴滴地溅落在地上。

她让她自己来，却又不准她用手。

汪……呜呜呜……汪汪……汪……

流血了，猩红的血液慢慢地染上了周子瑜的鞋底，那本是植根于湊崎内心深处里最浓烈最赤诚的爱意，此刻却全部都被她践踏到了尘埃里。

……狗狗……嘶……求……主人……

她是想让她求她吧，提出根本完成不了的任务，无非是想看她更卑贱更痛苦的求饶模样，脖子上被传导的电流随着话音的吐出还在不停增强，电击与踩踏的疼痛顺着皮下神经进入到湊崎的后脑深处，她的整个灵魂都战栗了起来，自尊，喜欢，责任，生而为人的一切，都抵不过当下的痛苦。

……啊……疼……狗狗错了……  
嘶……主人……我再也……啊……不敢了……  
主人……请您惩罚……嘶啊……狗狗……  
啊痛……好疼啊……  
汪汪汪……汪汪……

闭嘴。湊崎，你终于学聪明了。

她满意了是吗？抛下一切像一条真正的狗一样跪在她身前趴在她脚边乞求痛哭认错，这就是她想要的吧。  
好累。

给你三分钟时间，在我面前。

湊崎哆哆嗦嗦地根本不敢抬头，她吸着鼻子忍痛抹掉手背上的血迹，然后向后拉开了后臀处的拉链，为了装上那条尾巴她努力调整着自己的姿势，这才明白了周子瑜为什么要求要在她面前做这件事，她看不到后面，却也知道自己现在“几”字形的样子有多么难堪，高高跪撅起的羞耻再一次轻而易举地打败了她。

姐姐的小穴保养得真粉嫩，让子瑜忍不住想要玩弄呢。

从未被人碰触过的敏感部位被周子瑜用脚趾亵玩着，可耻又可悲的快感竟然就这么出现在了她的大脑神经之中，湊崎的泪水浸透了眼前的地毯。

湊崎，之前那么守身如玉，现在被人用脚趾侵犯也可以让你爽到流出这么多淫水吗？你们湊崎家骨子里都是贱种吧！

父亲当年为什么要收养你呢，周子瑜，你喊了紗夏二十年的姐姐，可是你变了，我真的不认识现在的你，你再也不是紗夏记忆中的那个妹妹了吧。

汪……汪汪……

她胡乱地捅着身后来寻找正确的位置，钢质的金属块坚硬又冰冷，明明很小巧，却怎么都捂不热。时间在流逝，她迫不得已之下准备忍着异物入侵的陌生涨痛感狠心插进去，后脑勺上却砸来一个小瓶子。

蠢狗！你就这样捅进去找死啊，润滑都不做，你怎么不蠢死。

是啊，我怎么不去死。  
这样生不如死活着的意义还撑得了多久呢？

很好看，湊崎你很适合这条尾巴哦，果然是子瑜的乖狗。以后没有我的允许，你不准擅自把它摘下来。

汪……

转身。

湊崎僵硬着身子跪转过来，周子瑜将还沾有她腿心处湿滑液体的右脚伸到了她面前。

你的贱水，自己舔干净。

……周子瑜，你变态……

她不可置信地直直注视着周子瑜的眼睛，湊崎觉得自己根本什么都不用说，她肯定能看懂她的意思，区别只在于她愿不愿意理解体谅她。

狗狗舔一舔主人的脚来表达亲密不是很正常的吗，更何况是你自己的淫贱东西弄脏了它，湊崎你不是说喜欢主人吗，现在不愿意了？

是……紗夏喜欢你，紗夏愿意。  
但是，周子瑜，下辈子紗夏不想再遇到你了。这一生的喜欢，已经耗尽了紗夏所有的心血与勇气。  
子子，姐姐不怪你。  
姐姐只是希望，下一世的你可以不被仇恨的枷锁所束缚。  
人世间最美好的，是爱。  
紗夏愿意用自己的一切来教会你。

汪……

湊崎阖上双眼，凑过去伸出舌尖舔上了周子瑜的圆润脚趾，从未曾尝到过的涩感随着味蕾弥漫进整个口腔。

膝盖好痛，之前应该穿上护膝的。

她不是坏人来着的，眼前这个翘着二郎腿肆意凌辱她的人以前还帮她做过足浴，甚至吻过她的足尖。她记得周子瑜当时把她的脚捧在怀里，笑意盈盈地低头轻啄了一下，温润的触感短暂却深刻，她被惊到了，好好的干嘛，那人却笑得更加灿烂，伸出柔软纤细的手指抚摸上了她的葱玉脚趾，姐姐的脚指头好可爱啊，呀，那也不至于亲吻它吧，有什么至不至于的，喜欢姐姐才会情不自禁呀，知道啦，大笨蛋！

闭眼干什么，我应该去给你拿面镜子，让你好好地欣赏一下自己现在的淫荡模样。

是周子瑜的声音没错吧，果然什么都会变的。

唔……

湊崎，我以前怎么没发现你这么下贱呢，舔得舒服吗？

你的狗舌头真软，养你这条贱狗还是有点用处的，以后就这样叫我起床吧。

你脸红什么，下边不会又湿了吧，这也能带给你快感？差不多可以了，来给主人检查一下你的身体。

主人…嘶……湿了……

果然，你可真对得起贱狗这两个字。刚才给你三分钟时间，你猜猜你用了多久？

汪……

十分钟，你不仅淫贱还蠢得要命，湊崎，你好好想想今晚的事，你说我该怎么罚你呢？昨晚的那顿鞭子还差得很远是吗，后背不疼了吧。看来不给你吃点苦头你真的不知道什么叫做听话。

所以说直到现在为止都还不算你的惩罚吗……对不起，子子，我不该在冲动下认定是你还动手打了你……可我已经知错了……你都侮辱紗夏到这种地步了……还不够吗……

汪……

脱衣服，趴好。

她麻木顺从地脱光了自己身上的遮挡物，又恢复了刚才的难堪姿势。

湊崎的廉耻心在周子瑜面前已经被磨损殆尽了，她迟钝的大脑意识只能艰难又忠诚地履行着周子瑜口中发出的每个命令。

她站起来走动了一趟，大概是去拿了什么东西回来，湊崎还在猜测间，后背灼烧的痛感给了她答案。

是蜡烛。

周子瑜……你的心……真狠。

瞬间被烫到的疼痛剧烈且难以承受，湊崎背后的神经全部都紧绷了起来，可她看不见周子瑜的动作，她的每一次刑罚她都预测不到，陌生又不安，恐惧感在当下侵占了湊崎的脆弱思想，她不自觉地快速胡乱爬行着想要躲避即将到来的可怕危险。

啊！啊啊啊……

却怎么躲都躲不掉，甚至连脆弱的股沟嫩肉也承受到了滚烫蜡油的洗礼，湊崎疼得喊出了声，伸手向后摸去想要缓解疼痛，半路上才清醒过来又赶紧收回了原位。

别动，想挨揍？  
疼…嘶……  
废话，不疼还做这些干什么，你乱跑乱动是还不够的意思吗，那就换个姿势，翻身自己抱起双腿滴你腿心上怎么样？

一想到自己那么私密的部位要主动暴露给她看，还要被滴上高温的蜡油，周子瑜短短几句话就把湊崎吓到一动都不敢再动。

不要！……  
咦是项圈的电流不够强吗，你怎么还可以说话，看来要调试一下了，我只想听到犬吠声你明白吗？  
汪……汪汪汪……汪汪……  
这才对，贱狗就应该有贱狗的样子。  
你猜猜我在你背上写了什么？  
汪汪汪……  
真聪明，就是【犬】字。  
湊崎，你给我记住，你只是周子瑜的一条狗。  
汪……  
不喜欢？  
汪汪汪……  
不够。  
汪……汪汪汪汪汪……汪汪汪汪……汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪……呜呜呜……汪……汪汪……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪……

湊崎的视线渐渐模糊了起来，眼前地毯上的黑色花纹扭曲在一起，她感觉它们就好像漆黑的剧毒长蛇一样缠绕交织死死勒住咬紧了她的柔软心脏，胸口喘不上气了，她的整个心神都开始摇曳不安，仿佛被置身在了黑暗中无依无靠的孤舟之上，她撑不住了，全身上下软到没有了一丝力气，是快要死了吧，在巨浪席卷而来的瞬间，湊崎想，终于解脱了。

她白皙后背上如鲜血般刺眼的烛泪，是让周子瑜失控至此的全部来源。

曾经亲眼目睹过的极端虐待画面本已不愿再被提及，此刻却又随着眼前相似的大量红色液体出现在了她的脑中，病床上躺在血泊里的苍白女人无力地垂下了伸向她的双臂，满身是血的男人好像厉鬼一样扑进了她的怀里，报仇，子瑜，给爸妈报仇雪恨！凄厉的嘶吼声响彻在她的灵魂深处，她痛苦到抱头蹲下了身。

爸爸妈妈，对不起，我做不到……对不起……我……

她慢慢地清醒过来，发现空气中一片寂静，湊崎晕倒了，赤裸着全身趴倒在地毯上一动不动，那条突兀的毛茸尾巴垂落在她的腿间，往上被凌虐的后背处像是盛开了一朵凄美妖冶的殷红彼岸花，她走过去看到湊崎的嘴唇略微发紫，整张脸苍白得没有一丝血色，豆大的汗珠到处都是，周子瑜这才想起了湊崎的低血糖病史。

该死，她怎么会忘记这么重要的事情！湊崎紗夏你个大笨蛋！出去一趟都不知道吃饭的吗！！

她赶紧跑去取来了水和葡萄糖，湊崎以前不是没有晕倒过，只是却从没有像今天这样让她害怕，一想到可能会失去眼前的这个人，周子瑜全身都颤抖起来，她什么都顾不上了，搂住湊崎低头含着糖水直接吻了上去。

湊崎失去意识了吗？没有。

她在漆黑无力中感觉到有人抱住了自己又亲吻了上来，是唯一熟悉的那双唇瓣。

子子，我就知道。  
你怎么会舍得亲手折磨死紗夏呢。

突如其来的甜蜜与柔软让湊崎重新找回了坚持下去的力量。

人非草木，孰能无情。

她就这样重拾希望，小舌头轻轻滑进了周子瑜嘴里，紧紧挨着对方开始玩闹，她睁开眼睛，那双近在咫尺好看至极的鹿眼呆萌地愣怔着，真可爱，她抬起双臂回抱住了对方。

周子瑜反应了好一会儿，才推开湊崎跌跌撞撞地站起身后退了几步，一脸的不可置信。

你…你……你……  
子子…嘶……谢谢……  
我……你……我…我只是……怕你……死在这里……  
嗯……我……啊……明白……

湊崎盯着她的眼神过于炽热，周子瑜怎么可能承受得住，于是她飞快地转身逃离了这里。

被留下的人不敢轻举妄动，湊崎趴卧在地上不知道在想些什么。

[四]

脖子上突然传来了周子瑜的声音，穿好衣服滚下来吃饭，她调整好情绪了吧，又恢复到了之前的冰冷绝情，这虚假的伪装有那么重要吗？湊崎不明白。

可她也不敢耽误，毕竟连站起来走动的力气都要没有了，湊崎费力地套上那件毛绒连体衣，不小心碰到身后的伤处她疼得低哼出声，然后才开始缓慢地移动至餐厅，与陌生尾巴相连接的地方随着每一步的挪动而摩擦着，湊崎感觉自己可能要痛死了。

意料之中，迎接她的是被孤零零放置在地上的不锈钢宠物盆，幸好里面盛满了热气腾腾的正常食物，而不是本该存在于其中的狗粮。

滚过来赶紧吃。

周子瑜坐在餐桌前低头吃着饭，看都不敢看湊崎一眼。

害羞了吧，湊崎没有直接去吃饭，而是先爬到周子瑜身边，然后俯身吻了一下她的脚，趴到她膝上冲她汪了一声，算是另类的撒娇。

真是贱狗。

还是有用的，湊崎没有错过周子瑜偷偷咧起又很快收住的嘴角，她开心就好，湊崎早已习惯了用各种方式来逗笑妹妹，如今不过是放下脸面就可以了，为了周子瑜，她做得到。

周子瑜轻轻踢她两脚像是催促，她听话地爬到那个小盆旁边，低头凑了过去。

像动物一样进食，哪怕做好了心理准备还是要比想象中的难太多，湊崎早就饿坏了，浓郁的饭香冲进她鼻子里让她无法再矜持下去，她狼吞虎咽地把面条吸进嘴里，甚至来不及吞咽，肯定很狼狈吧，无法用手，连她自己都感觉到了自己嘴边脸上的大片油渍。

饿成这样？那就都吃干净，一滴都不许剩。

她不就是想看她出丑吗，周子瑜不会不清楚她的饭量……满满一盆汤面，她才吃下去半盆就感觉饱了，还是折叠的跪趴姿势，她怎么可能吃得完……连餐具都没有，她是想让她真的像狗一样一直趴在这里舔净整个盆吗……

也是，她都说过多少次了，她本来就只是把她当成了她养的狗，是她没认清现实。

湊崎努力吃着，不受控制的眼泪又流出来了，全都滴落进面前的饭盆里，原本美味可口的食物渐渐失去了味道，她从未曾想到过，有这么一刻她竟然会一点都不想吃下去周子瑜亲手做出的饭菜。

差不多了，在感觉连食道都已经快要被撑满后，那个盆终于算是空了出来，她看着盆壁盆底残留的东西，试探性地抬头瞥了周子瑜一眼。

没有人会给贱狗清洗餐具，自己舔干净，记住以后每次都是。

……  
这人是怎么做到可以层出不穷地羞辱她的……  
大概是湊崎太慢了，周子瑜举起不知道什么时候拿在手里的长鞭朝湊崎挥了过去，她是冲着臀部去的，但是鞭子太长，末梢直接抽上了湊崎的后背，尖锐锋利的剧痛顺着之前的灼伤进入到她的皮下神经，太快太突然了，湊崎根本撑不住，她直接就倒在了地上。

饭盆翻了，湊崎眼睁睁地看着残留物洒在了地毯上，她痛苦地闭上双眼，心里开始乞求周子瑜能放过她。

八嘎！蠢死了！湊崎你怎么笨成这样，连狗都不如，我养你是为了让你弄脏家里的吗！

汪……

骂吧，只要别再让她做那些事就好。

收拾啊！该做什么心里没数？贱狗你不仅蠢笨现在还反应迟钝了？

……汪……

湊崎撑起身，直直地面对着那一小块地方却怎么也下不去嘴，刚才还有纸巾可以遮羞，现在是要她直接用舌头去舔净不小心弄脏的被人们用脚底用鞋底踩过的地毯吗……

周子瑜，你还有没有心……

算了，这是她家里边，她那么怕生肯定不会有什么外人来，都是她自己的痕迹吧，湊崎闭上眼睛，僵硬地低头凑了过去。

不想却碰到了一个柔软的阻碍物。

湊崎你干嘛？你要用嘴去舔干净那块地毯？？？我他妈叫你贱狗真是没叫错，你的舌头是抹布吗？？

？？？？？  
她睁眼首先看到的是周子瑜的脚，那人满脸气愤地站在她身前，抬着一条腿，手里还抓着鞭子，像是要随时抽到她身上。

……我…嘶……

鼻子酸死了，她无措地愣在原地，不知道该如何是好。

……你哭什么……呀……又不是我让你这样做的……别哭了……

根本停不下来，委屈痛苦难过心酸全部凝聚在一起从眼眶里发泄出来，那些泪水汇集了湊崎今晚所有的情绪，像是泄闸一样地奔涌而出，毫无办法。

呀……你再哭我抽你了！

周子瑜都举起鞭子就差落下了，最后一刻却还是没有狠下心，脚边哭成一团的湊崎太让人揪心了，她做不到在这样悲切凄惨的哭声里还鞭打对方。

烦死了你，给我滚蛋，就知道吃的蠢狗，去洗澡去。

她踢上湊崎的后肩撵她走。

眼不见为净。


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18⚠️

她正躺在自己的床上无所事事，左脸颊还在微微泛痛，湊崎的那一耳光真是抽得毫不手软，周子瑜回想了一下刚才的乱七八糟理清了思路，然后跑去拿了管烫伤膏回来，沉默地坐在床边等着湊崎。

那人很久很久后才出现在她视线里，新换了身衣服，头发和尾巴湿漉漉地向下垂落着，像只可怜的落水狗，她慢吞吞地爬到她身前，周子瑜看出来了湊崎是又要俯身去亲吻她的脚，她突然就不忍心了，拽着湊崎的项圈把她拎了起来。

汪……

湊崎迷惑的眼神落入周子瑜眼底，不知道湊崎从对视里看出了什么，她向前靠了过来，双手搭在她膝盖上，然后直立起上身小心翼翼地凑到她左脸处吻了上去，轻盈到极致的吻。

周子瑜就这么轻易地在这个亲吻里落下了热泪。

湊崎感觉到了湿意，睁开眼睛发现是周子瑜的泪珠，她有些意外，转瞬却释然了起来，她轻轻吻过那条温热的湿痕，然后对着周子瑜的左耳说，对…不起。

说不清道不明解不开。  
不过是爱的囚徒罢了。

哼……蠢狗。  
把衣服脱了。  
……汪……

湊崎大概是不知道周子瑜想要干什么，头上顶着大大的问号却还是温顺地在她面前裸露出了全身。

……  
侧腰上的淤青脚印，后背上的深红肿块，膝盖上的两块青黑，连右手都没能幸免，手背上的那几道伤口刚刚浸过水惨白成一片，最触目惊心的是叠加于烧伤之上的那条长长鞭痕，贯穿了湊崎的腰臀，像是要把本就骨瘦如柴的她生生劈成两半。

愧疚的痛苦情绪瞬间充斥进了周子瑜的大脑神经之中，她真的不是人，是她生生把湊崎折磨成了这样，一时之间周子瑜竟然产生了种恍如隔世的陌生感觉。她站起身走去衣柜前深呼吸了两口气，然后找了消炎药回来，这才把跪立在那里的湊崎打横放平在了自己大腿上。突然被摆弄成这样羞耻的姿势，湊崎稍稍挣扎了两下，回过头来脸色微红地看向她。

尾巴湿成一撮丑死了，待会儿去把柜里的吹风机拿来给你吹干。  
……汪汪……

专用低温蜡烛是不会烧伤皮肤的，可周子瑜那会儿准备时却在最后关头换掉了那些本无害的道具。刚才拿在她手里的蜡烛和凶器没有什么两样，她甚至一生气滴在了湊崎的臀缝处，这人本来就细皮嫩肉的，敏感部位肯定更娇嫩，她都不敢再想下去了，幸好她还有些人性是举了很高才滴下去，要不然湊崎可能真的就要被烧伤了。

她拧开药膏抹匀在自己手上对着眼前的红肿轻轻涂抹起来。

应该很舒服吧，湊崎发出了微弱的呻吟声，周子瑜此刻觉得自己才是犯贱，她做不到停止伤害，却也更做不到无视伤害。突然就生起气来，她扬手狠狠地拍上了湊崎的光屁股。

啊……呀……嘶……

又疼又羞，抹药就抹药，周子瑜干嘛好好地打她！还是那个地方！！死傲娇！！！湊崎眼泪都要出来了，她挣扎着想逃，却挨了更多的巴掌，虽然都不再怎么用力，却依旧让人脸红心跳得厉害，湊崎感觉自己腿心处泛起了潮湿，现在可是趴在她身上啊喂，不蒸馒头争口气，千万不可以！

躲什么，我想揍就揍，自己把屁股掰开。  
……不……嘶……不要……  
湊崎你皮痒了？屁股上没挨够？  
我……嘶……求求主人……  
没用，掰开。  
呜呜呜……汪汪汪汪汪……  
给你三秒钟。三，二，早听话不行吗，你在我面前还害什么羞。

再过分的事都有做过，周子瑜不太明白湊崎是在抗拒什么，被暴露出来的柔嫩肌肤不止红肿着，甚至还起了小小的水泡，被挤破后的褶皱软塌塌地敷在上面，耳边传来湊崎的倒吸气声，这伤肯定疼得很厉害，她心疼起来，稍稍靠过去轻吹了几口气，然后拿起药膏挤在指腹上小心细致地涂抹了上去。

你怎么能蠢成这样，烧伤的水泡沾了水还直接就捅破，要是我今晚没有上药就要发炎感染了，你找死吗？  
我……嘶……不知道……就弄掉……蜡块……嗯哈……然后……冲了一下……  
蠢狗。

湊崎绷紧的身体明显放松了，处理完水泡后她又将消炎药抹在了湊崎的右手伤口上，湊崎放开双手，眼前的两个臀瓣上露出了清晰的鲜红手掌印，呃，她不记得自己刚才有用力啊，怎么还会留下手印……湊崎该不会以为她是还在生气报复吧……

还……疼吗……  
汪……

腿边的小脑袋只晃动了两下，真记仇，周子瑜抚摸上手掌印缓解着湊崎不知真假的疼痛，试探性地开口说。

那个，我，不是故意的……  
汪汪汪汪汪……

她刚想说出好了别闹了的话，就感觉到有什么东西滴落在了自己的大腿上面，她略一停顿，瞬间明白了那是什么……她很少很少几乎都没怎么接触到过的湊崎的爱液……

周子瑜想起来了之前自己成年不久后被湊崎按在大腿上打屁股的时候，大阪人仗着自己是年上，虽然不舍得伤到她却总会变着花样儿地欺负她，印象最深的就是有次她犯了错，她都道歉了湊崎也说没关系了，晚上她却脱掉她的衣服把她的两只手绑了起来，她以为她是想像之前一样进入她，结果却先被按到了那人的大腿上，湊崎挥手打上她的屁股，她整个人都懵了，姐姐……你……，子子不该做错事喔，可是姐姐都啊……原谅子瑜了……，是、子子无论做错什么姐姐都可以原谅、但是你要明白纵容宠溺并不是肆无忌惮的保护网、子子要学会担起责任呐，哼、姐姐说这么多无非是啊呀……想为自己的暴行哈啊……找借口，嘿嘿嘿、子子光溜溜的小屁屁好软喔，姐…姐姐……，诶、子子被打屁股还会湿呀……

哼，姐姐现在不也湿成这样了吗，都流到我身上了……

好了，去把吹风机拿来。

湊崎咬着吹风机爬到她身前，肯定是看见了她裤子上那块还在微微反光的水痕，湊崎的小脸瞬间通红起来，在嘴里的物件被接过后，周子瑜看到湊崎犹豫着靠了过去。

这个大傻瓜。

她没让她得逞，中途揽住她的小脑袋开始给她吹起了头发。

湊崎自然是没想到还会有这样的待遇，她本以为周子瑜说取来吹风机要吹干她的尾巴是又要羞辱她的，看来不是。

很快湊崎的一头黄发重新干燥了起来，像一只炸毛的小狗狗一样，周子瑜用手梳理了两把，然后让她转过身，握住已经不再那么湿透的尾巴重新按开了吹风机。

她今晚大概是抽了风才会做这么多事，湊崎迷离着眼神满脸潮红地跪坐在地上，她不会迟钝到不知道她是动了情。

汪……

湊崎瘪起小嘴，蹭到周子瑜裤腿边撒着娇，还不停地发出类似小狗狗的哼叫声，她的心里被勾得痒痒的。

怎么？  
嗯……想…嘶……要……  
哦，我记得姐姐之前刚说过累了，是想要结束吗？  
不是！呀啊……紗夏…嘶……错了……谢谢主人，求求您，给我吧，我知道错了……  
是不是很痒很难受？  
……嗯……  
不行，姐姐忘了您之前还说过这么累人的活儿就不辛苦子瑜了吗？  
我不是故意的……我……狗狗错了……对不起……主人……请您饶了紗夏吧求求您了……  
唔，你怎么求我？

……湊崎怎么会知道周子瑜到底是想要什么，她再卑贱的样子她都已经见过了，她现在是又想要怎样？

主人想紗夏怎么做？  
随便，让我愿意上你就好。

……她赤身裸体跪她身前说出这些话难道不是在破廉耻地求欢吗……她还是不愿意……湊崎看着周子瑜片刻，然后久违地主动伸手抓过她的右手用舌尖舔弄了起来，晶莹的口水打湿了周子瑜的手指，她一路向下舔到了指缝处，最后干脆整根含入口中轻轻啃咬吮吸着，嘴里的手指开始动作，刮过她的上颚，甚至坏心地狠戳着她的柔软舌面，她以为周子瑜也动情了，于是湊崎被动顺从地接受了她的玩弄。

错了，是你自己犯的错，你得自己改正。

略带不屑的冰冷声音响起，是再明显不过的暗示，湊崎终于明白了周子瑜原来是要让她亲自动手自慰给她看……她做不到……她明明知道她根本没被进入过现在也只不过是在凭借着本能的欲望而努力想要得到满足……她怎么可能在这种情况下亲手去完成自己人生中的第一次……

主…主人……第一次……紗夏……做不到……  
可是我累了，懒得动。  
我……那算了……主人休息吧……  
行，你别一边说自己做不到一边却偷偷伸手摸它就好，我只是怕你说梦话关了你项圈上的电流开关而已，可还没准许你用自己的狗爪子。  
不会的，主人。  
那睡觉吧，明早记得叫我起床。  
什么时候呢？  
随便你。  
啊？？我……  
反正你要起得比我早来叫醒我，要是明早我不是被你叫醒的，蠢狗，你明天就要遭殃了，不准设闹铃，吵醒了我你就给我滚蛋。  
我……好……我明白了……  
睡吧。  
晚安，主人好好休息。

[五]

还在睡梦之中的周子瑜感觉到脚边有小鱼在不停地滑动，痒死了，她胡乱地想要踢开那些烦人的东西，却总会被再次追上，小鱼游过她脚心的时候，她彻底生起气来，一伸脚狠狠踹了上去。

啊！！！

是湊崎的痛呼声，她当即清醒过来，连忙坐起身就看到了呈现着诡异姿势摔倒在地上的那人。

痛死紗夏算了！湊崎太委屈了，委屈得甚至想要不管不顾地就此痛哭一场。惦记着叫周子瑜起床的事儿，她很早就醒了，昏昏沉沉下时不时地看向电子表屏，整个大清早她都基本没再睡着。她们不住在一起有段时间了，她根本不知道周子瑜现在的作息时间，她怕她的生物钟突然就让她清醒过来，那自己就完了。

她硬是拖到8.才实在煎熬不住，爬到床边看了还睡着的那人一会儿，湊崎觉得她睡得一点都不安稳，没办法了，她小心翼翼地从床尾爬了上去，然后凑到周子瑜脚边轻吻了一下，可以吻到的地方都吻遍了，除了被躲开几次外，对方毫无反应。她咬咬牙，又伸出小舌头舔了上去，湿滑的舌尖总算有了效果，周子瑜开始下意识地主动动起了双腿，虽然是踹人的动作，她的侧脸，鼻梁，额头，下巴，都被那双脚踢到过，她还没来得及生气，就被又一脚踢歪到了脚心处，紧接着湊崎就感觉自己飞了出去，呀！痛死了！！！这都什么事儿啊！！

你……没事吧……  
痛死了……  
……你舔那儿干嘛……太痒了……  
呀！是你让我这样叫你起床的！  
可我没让你舔脚心吧……  
你！！！混蛋！八嘎！  
湊崎，你说什么。  
我……我什么都没说……  
嗯？是吗。  
太痛了……我混蛋……对……是紗夏太混蛋……竟然连这点痛都受不了还喊出声吵醒了您……主人，对不起……  
这样啊，那你确实是太混蛋，可我都醒了，怎么办？  
要不……您……接着睡？  
不。  
那主人想起床吗？  
不想。  
那……主人躺着吧……  
湊崎你是在逗我开心吗。  
没有！紗夏不敢……  
哼，别卖乖了，去刷牙去，快一点。  
啊，好。

湊崎很快从卫生间爬了出来，周子瑜冲她勾勾手指，她便乖觉地跪到了她床边。

允许你用嘴。

周子瑜把湊崎的脑袋按向自己腿间，她醒来后才发现下身已经有些泛湿了，不知道的还以为她做了春梦。她惹出来的火她自己解决，虽然湊崎之前从来没有用过嘴巴。对，周子瑜早就把自己交给湊崎了，在她还未曾拥有姐姐时，湊崎就急不可耐地在她成人那晚占有了她，当时的湊崎说，子子也太完美了吧，漂亮得不像话，学习还那么好，对人又真诚温柔，唉，姐姐怕以后失去你，她听过这些话后傻傻地拉着湊崎的手放到了自己从未被别人触碰过的敏感部位，一脸认真，那姐姐就来吧，子瑜是姐姐的人以后姐姐就不会失去我了，湊崎后来又上过她很多次，她都记不清了，坏心眼的姐姐经常会在床上欺负她，她那时候不懂，单纯被动地接受了一切，也不知道要礼尚往来，有一次她实在忍不住了就和湊崎提起说，姐姐不想被子瑜服侍吗，我也可以做好的，湊崎轻吻上她的唇角，笑着回她，这么累人的活儿就不辛苦子子了啊，子子享受就好，她还想再说些什么，却被湊崎推倒在了身下，最后迷迷糊糊的也就忘记了反攻大业。现在她总算是明白了，冥冥之中自有安排，湊崎紗夏是不会属于她周子瑜的。

湊崎唇舌的动作很生疏，周子瑜明白，湊崎一直不用它大概是不喜欢口交，可是当下的欲望没法解决，她已经被湊崎调教得很是敏感，在折磨她就算了，不会太有感觉，如今却迫切地需要疼爱，她不会再像以前一样任由湊崎予取予求，既然她不喜欢用嘴巴，那么现在她就必须用唇舌来服侍她。

温润的唇瓣覆上了周子瑜的花园，湊崎轻吻过之后又用舌尖舔了起来，每一寸土地她都有照料到，湿滑被舔净，湊崎的唇舌移动到了穴口，还在微微颤抖的洞口紧张地迎接着陌生客人，周子瑜异常敏感地感觉到湊崎的小舌头探入进去缓缓抽送了起来，她小声闷哼着，一只手抓紧床单，另一只手插入湊崎发间，湊崎的脑袋开始小幅度地上下晃动，周子瑜用力按住湊崎的后脑勺朝自己下身送去，太舒服了，原来被口是这种感觉，跪伏在身边的湊崎埋首在她两腿之间卖力动作着，她异常高挺的鼻梁被她的柔软耻毛所环绕，小巧的鼻头紧贴在她已经充血肿胀起来的花核上不停摩擦着，没过多久她就迎来了释放，她察觉到湊崎乖顺地将那些蜜液全都吞进了嘴里，紧接着她又吮吸舔弄起那几片花瓣和花蕊，最后湊崎再次将小舌送入了甬道之中，周子瑜闭起眼睛，两条腿扭动挣扎着，终于发出了暧昧至极的破碎呻吟，湊崎太熟悉她的敏感点了，洞穴内里肉壁上的小块凸起被柔软的舌尖不停地按压舔舐，周子瑜的整个身体全部紧绷着，灭顶的快感飞速袭来，她高扬起脑袋简直快要无法呼吸，腿间的湊崎重重吮吸一口后，她竟然就这么轻易的被她做到了潮吹，大量透明液体从另一个小孔里喷溅而出，打湿了湊崎的整张脸，她却没有丝毫停顿，继续用自己温暖的口腔含住了周子瑜刚刚高潮过后还在痉挛不止的穴口体贴地抚慰着，等它平静下来后，湊崎依旧专心致志地轻舔净她的腿心，这才抬起了头。

主…主人，喜欢吗……

周子瑜根本没有想到会是这样，身体的记忆不会骗人，她嘴上肆意侮辱着湊崎，身子却还是爱得彻底，当下的台湾人有了种被打脸的讽刺感，她无力地靠在床头上喘息着，空洞的大脑中自然而然地就出现了自己第一次潮吹后的场景，那时的她以为自己竟然在和姐姐做爱时控制不住地失禁了，羞耻愧疚害怕担心齐齐冲向她，她涨红着脸颊不敢再看湊崎，谁知对方却紧紧圈住她的脖颈亲吻上了上来，子子别怕喔，不是你想得那样的，她疑惑着望向她，湊崎眼睛里的闪耀光芒简直亮得刺眼，不是那些脏东西呐，子子是因为太爱姐姐了才会这样，它们是爱情最有力的见证者喔，后来周子瑜才了解到了那些不曾留意过的生理常识，哪怕知道那些液体只是单纯的爱液，可当她睁眼看到湊崎那狼狈不堪却始终毫无厌嫌的清秀面容后，她还是不忍心了。

湊崎紗夏的爱不是同情，是无私，周子瑜都知道。

贱狗……脏死了……你……滚去洗干净。

满怀希望等着被称赞被爱护，结果却还是受辱而已，周子瑜想得没错，湊崎一点都不喜欢用嘴巴，如今什么都豁出去了，却依旧没有改变，果然除了这条鲜活的生命之外她已经没有什么能值得她动容的了，湊崎一直都积极向上的人生中第一次产生了悲观的厌世情绪。

而始作俑者对此一无所知，她只是在一门心思地想着自己这两天对湊崎真的是太过恶劣混蛋，连她自己都看不下去了，周子瑜不知道接下来该怎么办，坚持抑或是放弃，她能确定的只有一点，她们回不去了。

世事无常。  
对不起，姐姐。  
这次，子瑜永远都等不到姐姐的原谅了。

等等，站起来走，以后没有我的命令你不用跪着。

她分明是生了退缩的心思，湊崎跪爬离去的可怜背影比什么都让周子瑜难受，之前两晚的爬行已经让湊崎的膝盖青黑起来，她怕再这样下去会给她的腿脚落下病根，罢了，她周子瑜终究是舍不得给湊崎紗夏造成任何不可逆转的实质性伤害。

周子瑜恨极了湊崎，可她更爱惨了紗夏。


	6. 皮革完结篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上中下，上篇完结  
接下来的金属篇好像会更虐……正常形式的虐

周子瑜说她不用再跪着了，于是做好早餐的湊崎端端正正地站在餐桌边等着她。

那人站定在她面前，才不到两天，湊崎却感觉像过了一个世纪那么漫长，重新和周子瑜平视而立，她竟不敢抬头看她了，她盯着视线里那两只今早刚刚无比亲密接触过的裸足，敲定了自己的身份。

主…主人……用餐愉快……  
你不吃？  
啊……可以吗……  
你就做了一份？  
嗯……  
……我没有虐待你到不让你吃饭吧……蠢狗你到底怎么想的……  
我……就……  
算了，你吃吧，我牛奶配面包就可以。

周子瑜走去橱柜边翻出一盒牛奶和两袋面包坐到了湊崎身边的位置上，把桌前放满了精致食物的主位空了出来。

啊……没事的……主人您吃吧……别吃那个……紗夏没关系的……  
又想晕倒？  
……不会……我现在去再做一份……您先吃……  
别折腾了，一起吃，吃完出门。  
诶……去做什么？  
闭嘴，吃饭。

她见她迟迟不肯坐下来吃东西便来了气，刚给她点好脸色，倒学会蹬鼻子上脸不听话了。

不吃？  
啊……我吃……吃……  
坐下来好好吃。  
诶……主人……紗夏站着吧……  
想挨揍？  
不是……我……尾巴……  
让你坐就坐。  
主人……  
真不坐？  
紗夏试过……真的痛……会受不了的……求求您……  
那就跪着。  
……谢谢主人……

膝盖痛了点，但总比坐在木头椅子上压上去好太多，她跪在桌前，小心翼翼地吞咽着食物，还时不时地瞄向周子瑜。

看我干嘛。  
子子太好看了……  
咳咳，你叫我什么？  
啊……对不起……是主人长得太漂亮了……  
闭上你的狗嘴好好吃饭，再说一句话就给我滚去椅子上坐着。

她嘟嘟囔囔地说了句什么，周子瑜没听清。

嗯？  
唔……  
说。  
闭嘴……就不能……吃饭了……  
湊崎。  
主人……  
去把我床头的鞭子取来。  
啊啊……对不起……诶……主人……紗夏不是故意的……对不起……  
你再不听话是让我自己去拿吗？  
不是……我……我不说话了……我吃饭……我好好吃……主人也吃饭好不好……

她慌张起来，一勺又一勺飞快地将热粥送进自己嘴里，生怕再惹她生气，可惜晚了，她的良好表现根本没被看到，身边的人已经起身离开了。  
……

那人手里握着长鞭面无表情地走了回来，她没再说话，坐到位置上优雅地举起了面包开吃，湊崎却紧张得要命，生怕她会随时动手抽上自己。

湊崎很快吃完了早餐，她想着周子瑜大概还在生气，为了自己的身心安全着想，她决定放下脸面去讨好她，于是湊崎并没有站起身，而是膝行着挪到了周子瑜脚边，一脸赔笑又极其狗腿地开始主动帮她按摩起双腿。

周子瑜没理她，她也不敢再张嘴找骂，话唠湊崎只好拿捏着力道全神贯注在了按摩之上。

她的手法恰到好处，周子瑜被她的温暖小手按捏得很舒服，她在吃完最爱吃的面包后也没急着动身，而是向后靠到了椅背上开始闭目养神，享受着湊崎的贴心服务。

好了，脱衣服趴那儿。  
啊！主…主人……  
嗯？  
别……我…我不是故意的……对不起……放过紗夏吧…  
不。  
我……呜呜呜呜呜呜……我都按摩了……  
是我让你按的吗？  
可主人……明明……很享受……  
这和我要惩戒你没有关系。  
我……  
三秒钟。三，二，一……

倒计时有时候是一种极其惨无人道的声音，当然那时候的周子瑜还并不知道。生而为人的感性情绪被活生生地压缩打断，掌控者随着自己心意念出几个简单数字，就可以轻而易举地恐吓到被掌控者，生杀予夺的大权带给双方的体验都是那么强烈。

周子瑜亲眼看着湊崎耷拉着脑袋满脸委屈地脱掉衣服然后转身跪趴在地上缩成一团，她的心里瞬间泛起了钝痛，没有必要，湊崎已经在她面前顺从到都快没有自我了，她不该在冲动之下想这种方式来震慑她的。

她从衣兜里掏出药膏，蹲过去开始给她愈发小心温柔地上药。

啊……主…主人……  
别动。  
您……  
蠢狗，打了你还怎么出门。  
可……我……  
以后机灵点，别惹我生气。  
是……对不起……主人……谢谢您……  
手指？  
刚才……不小心切到的……  
右手拿刀还能切到右手手指，蠢死你算了……  
嘶哈……痛……

其实倒也没多疼，刚才冲水的时候才刺痛得厉害，但她生生忍下来了，不敢自己去找药箱，却没想到周子瑜亲自拿了药膏来帮她上药，她轻柔的动作她看不见，却也感受得到，眼见着那人上完背后的药不仅没走反而挪到她身前举着她的手指蹙起了眉头，不知怎么的湊崎就想冲她撒娇，哼哼唧唧的，停都停不下来。

没完了你。  
痛……  
蠢狗。

明明还在冷着脸骂她，下一秒那人却低头含住了她受伤的纤细手指，周子瑜柔软湿润的舌尖轻舔上那道深且长的伤口，湊崎惊了。

她……她竟然……  
那……那些毫无底线的侮辱……算什么……  
子子……大坏蛋……

她没再说话，周子瑜当然也没有再理她，跪坐在她身前的那人过于专注，她的每一个动作眼神此刻全部都变成了湊崎眼中的挑逗，她受不了了。

以前想使坏的时候也是这样，把周子瑜撩到浑身发软，然后她就噙着笑不理她，小年下难受极了，为了讨好她，便会一脸羞窘地抓起她的手指放入自己嘴里，温暖的口腔温度没变，湿滑的舌间软肉也没变，它已经太久没有进入过相似的那两个地方了，如今乍然体验，早上刚刚盛开在她嘴里的周子瑜的味道全部又涌了上来，不过总归是变了些的，之前一丝不挂的是对方，现在却是她自己，湊崎感觉自己快要不能自持了，于是她端着十二万分小心地把手指抽了出来。

嗯……主人……不用……

周子瑜还是误会湊崎了，她并不知道她此时的内心感受，刚才一冲动便顺应了自己的心意，等她反应过来后嘴里已经多出了湊崎受伤的手指，她尴尬得要命，却还是没舍得狠心将手指抽出来，却没想到最后是她主动离开了自己温暖的口腔，甚至还那么谨慎卑微地对她说出什么不用了的话，她觉得湊崎是在嘲笑她的前后矛盾，她感觉自己那颗纠结无比伤痕累累的心已经被湊崎看了个一干二净，甚至她还嫌弃着逃离了。

她很生气，更多的却还是难过，这么久以来周子瑜最怕的其实不是湊崎紗夏恨她，而是湊崎选择离开她，她无所不用其极地践踏侮辱她来发泄着自己无法诉说的心痛，其实背后深藏着的还是渴望，她根本没有亲人了，湊崎紗夏算是唯一一个，朋友，亲人，爱人，都是她。她就是她说过的恶魔吧，明明深爱，却还要折磨。湊崎的动作让她突然明白，没有谁是离不开谁的，终有一日她会忍受不了那些伤痛而逃离她的身边，那时就真的只剩她自己了。

她站起身，一言不发地走了出去，不知道是想去做什么。

湊崎呆愣在原地不知所措，她当然感觉到了周子瑜身上突然出现的浓浓的悲伤情绪，可她不太清楚到底是为什么，是因为她拒绝了她？可怎么会呢……如果是这样的话，她忤逆了她，她更应该生气吧，举起鞭子抽她什么的，怎么会什么都不说就离开呢……

她等了一会儿还不见那人的身影，满腹疑惑地套上衣服打算去找她，就看到周子瑜提着药箱走回了餐桌旁边。

你……  
过来。

湊崎乖乖地走到她身边，她举过湊崎的手指，开始给她消毒上药包扎。

做完一切后，她抬头看向湊崎，深邃的鹿眸里像是藏了一整个小宇宙，湊崎从中读出了很多情绪，却还是无法全部理解透彻。她伸手解开了湊崎脖颈上的项圈，突然暴露于空气中，之前被厚实皮革覆盖着的肌肤甚至泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，她感觉到周子瑜的大手从身后覆上自己的屁股，然后又抓起了那条异常敏感的尾巴。

要我来吗。  
不！不要……主人……我自己摘就可以……  
在我面前？  
……求求您……我去卫生间……可以吗……  
可以，自己照着镜子，拿着药膏去。  
啊好……谢谢主人……  
我去洗碗，你穿好你的衣服客厅等我。  
是。

她们坐进车里边，周子瑜载着她去了商场，她下车后欲言又止，那人看出来了她的疑惑。

嗯？  
我……  
说。  
叫您什么……  
……你想在大庭广众之下喊主人？  
啊……不是……  
那你纠结什么。  
没什么……走吧！子子！

湊崎挽着她的胳膊笑了起来，脸上的明媚笑容快要把周子瑜灼伤了，她没再说什么，掺杂着开心难过的复杂情绪不停波动在心底，她抿起嘴巴，带着湊崎走去了自己常去的那家服装店。

是两套纯黑色的衣服。

湊崎看见它们的第一眼，就明白了周子瑜的意思，所有的喜悦全部沉淀了下来，她没办法再笑下去了。

她是想带她去看她的父母。  
带她这个她认定的仇人女儿去。  
带她这个她深爱到现在都无法自拔的姐姐去。

她们之间的鸿沟，是谁都跨不过的生死。

湊崎自觉跪在了墓碑前，冰冷的硬石板硌得膝盖生疼，她却纹丝不动，周子瑜没说话，她不知道该干什么，正沉默着那人伸手按住她的后脖颈把她的头压在了地上，额头触着地面，湊崎的眼泪就这么打湿了眼眶。

你要敢哭，我就把你扒光了在这儿抽你。

她的眼泪被周子瑜冰冷至极的话音生生吓了回去。

她察觉到身边的周子瑜也伏下了身，她没发出声音，但湊崎知道她哭了，没有原因，她就是知道。

父亲，母亲，对不起。  
杀了他的话。  
姐姐会恨我一辈子的。  
紗夏是一个很温暖很善良的女孩子。  
我怎么能让她像我一样体会到这么刺骨的痛苦与仇恨。  
我爱她。  
比什么都要爱。  
所以我选择结束。  
到此为止吧。  
你们如果还生气的话。  
就冲女儿来吧。  
是子瑜不孝。  
对不起。  
爸妈。  
子瑜好想你们。

不知道跪了多久，直到手机铃声突兀地响了起来，湊崎一看，是自己父亲。她果断地在周子瑜察觉到名字之前挂断了电话，还没来得及松口气，手机就又开始拼命震动。大概是有急事，平时湊崎是不会挂掉自己父母的电话的，明知道她现在有事还接着打过来，难道出了什么意外？

关机。

她却做不到，万一错过了要紧事怎么办……  
她焦急地哀求起周子瑜。

子子……我接一下……就接一下……求求你……万一……

怕我再对他下手吗。

不是！诶……对不起……子子……主人……紗夏……

接吧。

从未曾在父亲嘴里出现过的暴怒声音从话筒里传出，甚至连周子瑜都隐隐约约地听出了他的怒火。

他让湊崎立刻回家。

可她现在和周子瑜正跪在墓碑前……要她怎么开口……

主…主人……  
说。  
我……他……我现在得离开……可以吗……  
你觉得呢。  
对……对不起……

她又主动凑到她脚边，像昨天晚上赤裸着身体跪倒在沙发前一样卑贱。  
为了他，你可真是什么都豁得出去。

真的要走吗。  
我……对不起……  
好，走了就别再来找我了。  
不是……子子……我……  
闭嘴，走吧。  
子子你别……  
滚。  
我……对…对不起……

她既矛盾又挣扎，最后还是对未知的恐惧打败了湊崎，她跌跌撞撞地站起身，跪在那里的周子瑜太可怜了，她想抱抱她，却又不敢，怕惹她生气发飙，最后她只是拍了拍她的肩膀，然后跑走了。

对，就那么，跑走了。

偌大空旷寂静的墓园中，只剩下了周子瑜一个人。

嗯，挺好的，姐姐还是离开了。  
骨血情深谁能斩得断。  
只有她那么傻。  
竟然就选择了放弃。

她从烈日当空跪到了夕阳西下。  
膝盖麻得没了知觉。


End file.
